Lost ID
by Takashi Yusaku
Summary: Kagome's life had always been normal. Until one day, she saw herself on the newspaper. Could it be? R&R, IY/K
1. Newspaper of horror

A/N: I deleted all my stories because I had too much. I only need one story to go on with. And this is the final decision for me. I'm going to finish this story once and for all. Heh he he, that's right people, this is an Inuyasha story! I'm SO evil...and there's going to be A LOT of cliffhangers! Okay, here we go:

Chapter 1

Lost identity

The new paper of fear

Kagome is a high school girl that lived in Minato-Ku, Tokyo, Japan. She loved learning in her school and stuff. Her school's name is Tsuko-Ki. She had attended this school since her 13th birthday. Now, Kagome is 16 years old. Her friends are Sango, Nichitsu and Rin. 

It was 12:05 in the lunch room of Tsuko-Ki. Kagome and Nichitsu were eating in when Sango suddenly burst out of the girl's washroom gasping for oxygen. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that?" Sango screamed into Kagome's ears. Sango held up a piece of article on the news paper for Kagome to see. 

"THAT'S ME ON THERE!" Kagome shouted. "This girl has been missing for 13 years, blackish hair, bluish eyes. Have you seen her? Please contact this number to...OH MY GOD! That's me? I'm missing? But I'm right here! What the heck? There must be a mistake! No! My parents kidnapped me? NO! What the? Why? And-" Nichitsu covered Kagome's mouth, giving her a glare.

"You DO know which year you were born in right?" Nichitsu asked. "You've seen your birth certificate, right?" 

Sango sat down beside the girls looking at Kagome. Kagome stared at the picture of herself, in a blue dress with pink flowers. A long memory came into Kagome's head. I was kidnapped? From my mommy and daddy? She thought. No way! That's crazy! NO!

"Face it, you must REALLY want to get out of that math test to think that you were...will...missing," Sango sighed. "I think your Kagome. Kagome, Kagome." 

"Right...but-" 

"But, NOOO...You wanted to get out of the school!" Nichitsu glared. 

"NOOO! That's not it, I-...I-I don't know...this is me, it's me ...Kagome Tetsushi." Kagome curled up to Sango Kinomoto. "That's me, I know it. kagome, that's me..." 

Sango rolled her eyes, "I just thought it was you, but...it could be your ... uh...well, it doesn't have to be you. It could be someone that just looked like you."

"It's me, I can tell." 

A/N: How was the plot? Please review to tell me it's okay. I enjoyed writing this. Trust me, Inuyasha is going to come into the story in the next chapter. To be continued...

Review -- Thank you for reading! -Takashi Yusaku


	2. Inuyasha

A/N: Oh my gosh, no one reviewed my story...~Sniff~ I'll try more. I hope people will review this time. I mean, I reviewed over 100 stories! NO one can change that! ~Laughs~

Lost ID

Chapter 2

"Wait, how can you tell? This girl is 3 or um...4 years old!" A little boy came into the view. 

"Shippou!" Rin screamed, "AUUH! Have mercy! I have your science book here! Please! OH powerful one!" She held a crumbled text book. 

"Huh?"

"Here, take it! Please! Don't go on with the...hitting stuff!" 

"Hitting?"

"Huh?" Sango and Kagome both jumped up from the lunch table. "What hitting'?" Kagome laughed.

"Never mind," Rin sighed. "Oki! Where were we? Oh yeah, how do you know its REALLY you?" 

"She has the tiny black dot on her face, see?" Kagome held up a tiny pile of hair on her neck.

~GASP~

"What? I call it a beauty spot," Kagome showed off.

"Right..." 

Everyone looked back at the newspaper article. It was weird, how could Kagome's parents kiddnap her? She was...well...Kagome.

"So that explains all," Sango said slowly just as the bell rang. 

Everyone got up and slowly headed for their math period. Kagome walked to her locker to find her next door neighbor, Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha!" She greeted the old next door boy. 

"Hi Kagome, heading for math?" [AN/ Kagome, Rin, Sango and other people looks like the one in the Anime] Inuyasha smiled. 

"Yep, I like math. It's the easiest subject for me," Kagome walked away. 

In math class, the students learned about decimals and integers. It was easy for Kagome because her dad worked at the Weather Channel on TV 3 years ago. But when Kagome was 14, her father died in a fire in the radio station of his second job. 

"Above 3 and Below 5 would be?" The teacher asked the class. 

Everyone knew the answer because they learned them in grade 7. The only student that didn't know was...Shippou. " -3 and +5? Or maybe +3 and -5! What do you think Kagome?"

Everyone looked at Shippou and then turned to Kagome. Kagome's face was hot pink, "Shippou? I think it's +3 and -5." Those were all she managed to say. [AN/ I think she's embarrassed!] 

Inuyasha from the other class was going down the hall way delivering a piece of paper to Kagome teacher when he stepped into the classroom, it was silent. "What?" He asked.

No one looked at him, everyone was starring at Kagome and Shippou. "Um, but...+5 and -3 or maybe +2? Wait, I forgot what the question was ... ... oh, or maybe -4?"

"Shippou, I said the answer already!" Kagome whispered into the little boy's ears. "Sit down, NOW!"

The teacher name a AHUM sound and made Shippou stay after school. She saw Inuyasha at the door and so, she took the paper from him and he happily walked away grinning at Kagome. 

Finally school was over, Kagome and Rin walked home together. Because they were the bestest [AN/ I know...no such thing as bestest] friends. They stopped at Kagome house and waved to her to say good bye. 

"Bye Rin!" Kagome would laugh and enter her house. But this time, the walk was different. "Do you think that I was really taken away from another family?" 

"Kagome, stop with the family thing!" Rin shouted. "Don't you care about anything else now?" 

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW IF I WAS REALLY FROM THIS FAMILY!" Kagome shouted. "Sorry..." 

"That's okay, you've always done that to me...the lonely one," Rin sighed.

"No, please, I'm nice to you! ^_^" Kagome gave a geek smile. 

[AN/ I'm going to stop this soon...]

"Bye," Rin smiled when they reached Kagome's house. 

"Bye bye!" Kagome entered the house.

Yep, her mother wasn't home because of her job and dad was dead and her brother and sister who were in University and her brother who was still in the Video arcade. Kagome was home alone. Alright! She thought. The freedom!

She only wanted to find out one thing though...is to know where did she REALLY came from. 

AN/ I'm going to HAVE to stop here for cliffhangers. Because I want to begin the next chapter... 


End file.
